The Emerald Lady
by Blondechix
Summary: Arthur and Merlin meet mysterious and beautiful woman whilst out hunting - but just who is she? and what does she want with Arthur? How will the other characters react when they discover the truth?


**No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their respective owners. I am here purely to promote this amazing programme.**

The Emerald Lady - **_Arthur and Merlin meet a mysterious and beautiful woman whilst out hunting - just what does she want with Arthur and how will the other characters react when they discover the truth? _**

It was around midday and the sun was at its most magnificent, high in the sky its rays caught on the leaves of the trees and created silhouettes on the forest floor that glimmered and danced around when the light breeze swayed the branches. Birds sang merrily and all was calm and perfect until a snapping twig disturbed its tranquillity.

_"Merlin, you idiot, how am I ever supposed to catch anything if every time I get close to a potential prey my bumbling manservant arrives and scares it away? Honestly is there a stealthy bone in your body?"_ Although obviously frustrated a hint of a smile danced on Arthur's lips.

_"Oh I'm sorry for falling over, I don't exactly enjoy the experience myself, I don't know why you bother bringing me hunting with you, you know I don't like watching innocent animals being killed"_ Merlin explained for the umpteenth time.

_"You know what? I don't know why I bother either!"_ Arthur exclaimed the anger in his voice beginning to break through to the surface. Merlin glared but his retort was cut off by noises being heard not far from where they stood.

_"This is your last chance, leave now and we will forget this ever happened if you don't however, I will be forced to fight you and that's not something you want to experience, trust me"_ A feminine voice explained before several men's laughter reached Merlin and Arthur's ears.

The lady in question wore a dress and cloak of the finest emerald green, it's hood carefully covering her face from view and she rode a beautiful white stallion. The way she presented herself had an air of nobility, authority and grace but the moral less men where deceived by her feminine features and believed that they could easily make some quick cash from robbing a vulnerable woman. Merlin and Arthur watched from the ridge above in horror as one of the men lunged at her with a sword in his hand while the others laughed hysterically. Before either of them could react in order to rescue the woman she had dismounted and withdrawn her own sword and stood undaunted towards her attackers. This caused the men to let out a roar of laughter but they were soon cut short when the woman hurtled towards them swinging her sword viciously through the air and catching one of them on the shoulder; he let out a cry of pain before trying to get his own blow in. The hooded woman skilfully dodged all the incoming attacks and although outnumbered 4 – 1 she showed superior skill and soon had one of the men falling to the floor with crimson blood seeping through his white tunic. Merlin and Arthur were slowly but surely descending down the ridge, carefully controlling where they put their feet and watched with astonishment as the mysterious hooded woman drew another sword that had been discreetly hidden beneath her cloak, then proceeded to take on all three men at once, dodging each attack and perfectly timing when to strike back. Her lightening fast movements and unpredictability meant that she quickly gained the upper hand, delivering strokes with unprecedented accuracy. By the time Arthur and Merlin had reached the bottom of the steep ridge she was delivering fatal blows to two of the men in perfect sequence leaving only one attacker remaining. She turned to face him, calm and collected yet incredibly deadly, whipping her blades through the air at murderous speeds and heading straight towards him, his menacing façade soon vanished and replaced with pure fear, he quickly turned and ran from there as fast as his legs would carry him. The emerald lady stood motionless as she tried to catch her breath back but was interrupted by a twig snapping behind her, she whirled around swishing her sword with her as her eyes focused on the blonde blue eyed man and his dark haired companion; she smiled beneath her hood and walked calmly towards them. The Prince had his sword raised towards the hooded woman and looked threatened as she walked towards him with hers also drawn. He took a defensive stance as the woman got closer but was confused as he watched her dig her sword into the ground and continued forwards to meet him. His posture remained the same but inside he was nervous, even if he was the greatest warrior in all of Camelot, the woman obviously had a great fighting ability; the three bodies behind her proved this. He flinched as she addressed him directly.

_"Put the sword down, Arthur, you could hurt somebody with that"_ her face still covered as she stood only a few feet away from him now. Arthur was confused and hesitant but he quickly regained his composure and raised his sword so that it was now only inches from her chest.

_"Show yourself, or I'll run you through" _his voice was completely serious and was accompanied by a deathly glare. Merlin stood behind him watching nervously but ready to strike should Arthur get into any danger. The emerald lady simply laughed at Arthur's words but did as he asked. Her hands reached up to her head and swiftly removed the hood that was obstructing her face revealing her true beauty. Her hair was silky brown and its elegant curls hung down to her shoulders, her eyes matched her dress in colour and glistened as the light reflected into them and her full red lips supported the biggest and most breathtaking smile.

Arthur was instantly stunned as his eyes took in the lady before him, he lowered his sword completely but was left speechless; she was even more beautiful than he remembered.

_"Lillia?"_ he gasped as his voice gradually began to return.

_"Hey Arthur, it's been a long time, who's your friend?"_ she said taking in the tall, skinny, dark haired man now stood beside the Prince.

Arthur who had completely forgotten that Merlin was even there looked confused but then remembering that he and Lillia where not alone turned to face his friend.

_"Lillia, this is Merlin". _Merlin smiled at the beautiful lady now staring at him and she returned it quickly.

Arthur turned to once again face his servant _" Merlin, may I present Lady Lillia Devereux, Crown Princess of Wessex "_ he explained gesturing to the emerald lady.

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? should i continue? Let me know.**

**This is my first ever fanfiction so go easy on me, but constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Ellie.x **


End file.
